These Tears of Mine
by Mariliya
Summary: A very sad Takari fic... T.K. and Kari fell in love but T.K. broke an important promise and then disappeared for a year... when he comes back, will Kari forgive him? And something's wrong with T.K.... Will Kari find out?
1. Coming Back Hurts

Part 1  
  
Coming Back Hurts  
  
  
  
Ken, Davis, Tai, and Sora were standing around the school gates, chatting for a while before they went their separate ways.  
  
Almost two years had passed since peace had been restored to the Digital World, and everyone had changed a lot. Everyone was in high school now. Davis had stopped crushing on Kari and had moved on. Yolei and Ken were "supposedly" going out, but Ken denied it and Yolei told everyone they were getting married as soon as possible. Cody had grown up a lot. He had always been mature and responsible but now he looked it. Everyone were still good friends and even took trips to the Digital World once in a while.  
  
But not all was happy-go-lucky-land for the Digidestined. A certain two had been through a lot of pain the past year. Especially for one of them. Kari.  
  
Kari and T.K. had grown even more closer after peace had been restored to both worlds. The two had started spending all of their time with each other. Soon, that friendship turned into love, and that love had become unbreakable. But suddenly without an explanation why, T.K. had moved away. No explanation whatsoever, no telling where he was going and how long. He just suddenly vanished one day, without a trace. No one was exceedingly worried, since his dad and Matt was still in Odaiba and they told them that T.K. and his mom had moved to America for family reasons, but everyone missed him terribly.  
  
Kari had been hurt terribly. After that incident, she had refused to go out on any dates with other guys. Outside, she looked normal, but deep inside, memories of that hurt still remained.  
  
Tai had just made a crack about Davis' hair and Ken and Sora were laughing good-naturedly, when they heard a familiar voice calling their name.  
  
"Tai! Sora! Davis! Ken!"  
  
When they turned, they saw a face they had not seen for a long time. It was T.K.  
  
"T.K!!!!!!!" Everyone smothered him in hugs.  
  
After the reunion, Tai grinned and said, "You've still the same T.K. So where have you been all this time? What'd you do for one year?"  
  
"Oh. Um, hey, everyone looks the same too. Except Davis, you're not wearing goggles anymore, Ken, you look more 'smarter' and Tai your hair got bigger, and Sora looks the exact same," T.K. replied, changing the subject.  
  
At that remark, everyone started joking around again, and forgot about Tai's question.  
  
Then, they heard another familiar voice. "Hey everyone!" It was Kari. She came up to them smiling. Everyone greeted her. Then, she noticed T.K.  
  
Kari looked away. "I'll see you guys later." She started leaving.  
  
"Kari." he said quietly.  
  
"Forget it. I have nothing to say to you," she replied coldly and she left without another word.  
  
T.K. stared after her. Then, he noticed everyone was staring at him with curiosity and surprise. He cleared his throat. "Ka-Ri! Wa-it up!" He went after her. 


	2. Reflections of Betrayal

Part 2  
  
Reflections of Betrayal  
  
  
  
Kari sat on a park bench. She couldn't believe that T.K. had come back after all this time and spoke to her as if she had forgiven him. Tears filled her eyes as painful memories came back…  
  
~Flashback to one year ago  
  
  
  
T.K. and Kari sat next to each other on the bench eating hot chestnuts. T.K. spoke up. "Hey Kari."  
  
"Yeah T.K?" She replied.  
  
"Are you free tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow? Yeah I think so… why?"  
  
"Because I always wanted to go to the winter ocean with the person I love. You're going to grant my wish, right?"  
  
Kari smiled. "Hmmm… Sure."  
  
T.K. grinned. "Then let's meet here tomorrow by 11 ok?"  
  
***  
  
Kari stood waiting for T.K. She smiled as she thought about T.K…  
  
Minutes passed by and Kari sighed. Maybe he was running late…  
  
The minutes turned into hours… and soon it was already dark…  
  
Kari closed her eyes. Hot tears rolled down her cold cheeks.  
  
After that day T.K. was never seen in Odaiba again…  
  
  
  
~Flashback to present  
  
Kari's tears threatened to fall. She told herself that he wasn't worth crying over.  
  
"Kari," a voice suddenly said. Kari looked up. It was T.K. "I think we need to have a talk."  
  
Kari looked at him coldly and stood up. She started to leave.  
  
"KARI!" T.K. ran after her. "Kari!"  
  
"Go away," she replied, still walking away from him.  
  
"Kari, just wait a-" T.K. grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go!" Kari ripped her arm away from his grasp and accidentally hit T.K. hard in the stomach.  
  
"Uhh." T.K. gasped and collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Kari gasped. "T.K! T.K!" 


	3. Love Blossoms Again

Part 3  
  
Love Blossoms Again  
  
  
  
T.K. lay on the ground clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. Kari knelt down, frantically shaking his shoulder. "T.K! Are you okay?! What's wrong?! T.K!!!!!"  
  
T.K. gave one last groan, then looked up at her. His face cracked into an adorable smile. "Scared you, huh?"  
  
Kari gasped in shock. Then she hit him. "T.K!!! You scared the heck out of me! What the hell's wrong with you?!"  
  
T.K. sat up. "What's wrong with me? What about you? Can't you even stop for one moment to hear my explanation? If you keep doing that…then.." He made an adorable and hilarious pouting expression and crossed his arms in mock seriousness.  
  
Kari let out a breath in exasperation and cracked a tiny smile at his funny expression. She stood up to leave. T.K. grinned and stood up too. "You smiled!" He did a small funny victory dance.  
  
Kari snorted. "I smiled because you're so stupid, not because I thought it was funny."  
  
T.K. grinned wider. "But you smiled! That's a start!" Kari snorted again and started walking away. T.K. ambled after her. "Kari! Come one, let's go have a talk over coffee."  
  
Kari stopped and turned to look at him. "Are you crazy? Why would I go anywhere with you?"  
  
~A few minutes later  
  
Kari sat at a table with T.K. in a small café. Her arms were crossed. "Hurry up. Why are you here?"  
  
"I came because I missed you of course," T.K. responded.  
  
Kari snorted, "Don't play around. Aren't you even going to apologize to me?"  
  
T.K. scratched his head. "Oh. Didn't I say sorry already? If I didn't, then sorry, sorry, sorry sorr-"  
  
Kari interrupted. "Ok, ok, stop." She took a sip of her café mocha. "So where were you and what did you do all this time?"  
  
T.K. looked distracted. "Oh.. we had move to America because of my mom's work," he said hurridly.  
  
Kari snorted again. "Yeah, sure."  
  
T.K. smiled. "Ey, can we meet here again tomorrow?"  
  
"Are you crazy? Why would I meet you again?"  
  
~The Next Day  
  
Kari walked out of her room all dressed up. Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Matt were sitting on the dining room table. Tai called out, "Kari! Where are you going?"  
  
Kari smiled and called back. "I'm just going out to meet someone." She left.  
  
Mimi grinned. "She's going out to meet T.K, huh?"  
  
Matt, Tai, and Sora grinned too. "Probably. I hope it goes well. They make such a perfect couple," Sora replied. 


	4. The Silly(?) TK

Part 4  
  
The Silly(?) T.K.  
  
  
  
Kari and T.K. sat at the same café, same table they sat in yesterday. Kari seemed to have loosened up and they were talking nonstop like they used to long time ago.  
  
"Kari. Let's leave. I have a lot of things I want to do with you before it's too late."  
  
Kari raised her eyebrows. "What?"  
  
T.K. sulked in mock irritation. "KAAA-RIII-"  
  
"Ok, ok. Just stop." Kari hastily said.  
  
~Later that day  
  
  
  
"T.K. What're we doing here?" Kari said nervously. They were at Matt's concert. Kari hadn't planned to go, but T.K. had brought her there. The crowds were huge  
  
T.K. smiled. "You'll see." He motioned to a guy from the set staff. The guy nodded and headed backstage.  
  
Music blared from the speakers as the Teenage Wolves played one of their hit songs and Matt sang. After it ended, the guy T.K. had talked to a moment ago walked on stage and whispered something to Matt. Matt then scanned the crowds until he spotted T.K. and Kari. He grinned and shouted something to his band members. They nodded, smiling.  
  
"Did you enjoy the show?!" Matt shouted into the mike. Everyone cheered. "Now, we have a very important guest here today, who will be dedicating a song he wrote to his one true love. Let's give a big applause for my brother, T.K!!!!!!" The concert room was filled with applause and cheers.  
  
Kari felt her heart drop. Oh no no no no no! She thought frantically. T.K. grinned at her and ran up to the stage. "T.K! Wait!" But he was already gone.  
  
Everybody cheered as Matt handed T.K. the mike. Kari buried her flushing face in her hands. "This song is dedicated to my one and only love. Kari Kamiya…" T.K. said tenderly.  
  
Everyone quieted down as the music started up. It was a ballad. T.K. closed his eyes and started out in a slow rap.  
  
1 First time I saw you we were in a dream land…  
  
A land where love blooms in fate's passionate hand…  
  
I saw you laugh,  
  
I saw you cry,  
  
I saw you love shine through the sky…  
  
And then I knew… I was in love with you…  
  
***  
  
Sora and Mimi rushed through the gates. "We are so late!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"I know. Matt's already started singing!" Mimi replied.  
  
Sora stopped abruptly. "Wait. That's not Matt! It's…" They looked towards the stage.  
  
"It's T.K!" Mimi said, shocked.  
  
T.K. was singing. And he wasn't bad either. In fact, he was pretty good. Really good. Sora and Mimi could hear the crowd screaming his name and yelling "I love you T.K!" They gave each other looks.  
  
***  
  
Kari felt tears in her eyes. She also felt embarrassed, but happy. T.K. stepped down from the stage and headed slowly towards her, still singing. Their eyes met, and both couldn't hear anything else except the pounding of their hearts and the sound of music…  
  
T.K. stopped in front of Kari. She was smiling and crying at the same time. He sang the last verse.  
  
2 And I…  
  
Will never let you go…  
  
As the music faded away, T.K. grabbed Kari's arm and pulled her towards him. They put their arms around each other and held on tightly as the crowd cheered and the band played the last chords. 


	5. White Night

Part 5  
  
White Night  
  
  
  
T.K. and Kari were holding hands and running. Kari stopped. "T.K! Where are we going?!"  
  
T.K. pulled her hand impatiently and said, "Just follow me! Hurry, I don't have much time left!"  
  
They stopped in front of a wedding dress shop. Kari blinked in confusion. "What are we doing here?"  
  
T.K. pulled her through the door. "You'll see."  
  
~Minutes later  
  
Kari stepped out from the dressing room dressed in a gorgeous short- sleeved silk white wedding dress with a long white veil and short white gloves on her hands. Her hair had been swept up in a complicated french twist and a small tiara glittered on her head. She started walking down the stairs towards where T.K. was waiting.  
  
At the sound of her footsteps, T.K. looked up, and when he saw a gorgeous angel coming towards him, his mouth opened wide and his eyes got a big as plates. Kari gave him a smile and he swallowed loudly.  
  
~A few moments later  
  
T.K. led Kari still in the wedding gown outside where a motorcycle was parked. Kari looked at him. "What's this?"  
  
T.K. grinned. "Haven't you ever seen a movie like this? I always wanted to do this with you. You never know how long people will live, so you might as well make the best of life!" He got on the motorcycle.  
  
Kari got on behind him and gave him a light slap on his back. "Are you crazy? It's cold and you don't even have a license!"  
  
"Yes I do!" he replied as he started the engine.  
  
"That's a peeeeermit!" Kari yelled as they took off.  
  
As they sped along the streets, the long white train of Kari's gown fluttered in the air behind them. Kari still felt shocked from the event at the concert to riding on a motorcycle in a wedding gown with a boy who didn't even have a license, but she felt as if she were on cloud nine. She tightened her arms around T.K's waist and gently rested her head on his back…  
  
T.K. walked Kari home. Not even twenty minutes into the joy ride they had been caught by the police because they had no helmets on, and when they found out the driver had no license, T.K. and Kari were sure they were in big trouble. But they were nice enough to let them off with a BIG ticket. Still, they had gotten lucky.  
  
T.K. sighed. "Sorry about giving you so many shocks today."  
  
Kari sighed too. "Well, it was a bit shocking, but I still had fun."  
  
"I knew it!" T.K. said, smiling. "But… there's still one thing we didn't have a chance to do.."  
  
Kari faced him. "What is it?"  
  
T.K. looked guilty. "Before, I promised to take you to the winter ocean, and I didn't keep it. So… can we go tomorrow?"  
  
Kari gave him a look. "Are you going to keep your promise this time?"  
  
T.K. replied, "Of course!"  
  
Kari smiled. "Ok."  
  
T.K. cracked a grin. "Then I'll see you tomorrow!" And he gave her a peck on her cheek and jogged away. Kari smiled as she touched the spot on her face his lips had ever so gently touched…. 


	6. Promises Are Meant to Be Broken

Part 6  
  
Promises Are Meant to Be Broken…  
  
  
  
When T.K. got home his mom had called him to her study. When he got there, she said to him worridly, "Where have you been all day? Do you know how worried I was?"  
  
T.K. sighed. His mother had gotten very overprotective of him after the incident last year when… But he didn't want to think about that… All he wanted was to think about Kari..  
  
"Mom. I'm okay. You don't have to worry. I was just hanging out with Kari. By the way, just to let you know, I'm going out with her again tomorrow. I'll be out all day." He started to leave.  
  
"T.K…. I don't think you should go out tomorrow," his mom told him.  
  
T.K. opened the door. "I made a promise to Kari. Promises are meant to be kept. Not broken." He went out and as the door started closing, he heard his mom's tearful voice.  
  
"The hospital called a while ago.."  
  
T.K. stopped in his tracks. The door shut with a bang. He didn't care. He had broken his promise with Kari a year ago because of the same reason. And he was determined to keep it this time. Nothing was going to stop him.  
  
  
  
~The next day  
  
  
  
Kari stood waiting by the same place she had waited for him a year ago. She smiled and shifted her foot as she remembered all T.K. had done for her yesterday…  
  
She checked her watch. He should be here any minute now…  
  
T.K. was running as fast as he could towards the meeting place. He didn't want to be late.  
  
Kari couldn't keep the smile off her face as she imagined T.K. heading towards her at this very moment…  
  
T.K. started running faster… And then suddenly he felt a ripping pain in his chest… He clutched his chest and gasped. No… not now….he thoguht. He fell to the ground.  
  
Kari glanced at her watch. He's probably running a little late..  
  
T.K. lay on the cold ground clutching his heart while people crowded around him, trying to help. He faintly heard someone calling an ambulance. As the pain in his chest grew all he could think was.. I've let Kari down again…  
  
Kari sighed. She checked her watch again. T.K. was almost a half hour late…  
  
She heard the siren of an ambulance and she wondered where it was coming from. The sound got louder and she saw the ambulance coming towards her. It passed by and sped towards the hospital.  
  
Kari stared after it for a moment, then glanced at her watch again…  
  
The minutes passed to hours….  
  
And T.K. had not come again….  
  
He broke his promise again… she thought as hot tears slid silently down her cheeks… 


	7. What You Don't Know

Part 7 (Final Part)  
  
What You Don't Know…  
  
  
  
T.K. lay in a hospital bed. His mom was talking to his doctor. "I'm sorry," the doctor was saying. "His heart has weakened. There's nothing more we can do for him."  
  
His mother burst into tears. "Please, please do something to save him! Please, I'm begging you!"  
  
The doctor sighed. "The only thing we can try is surgery. But I cannot promise you anything."  
  
T.K. closed his eyes. If Kari knew he was dying it would break her heart… The only thing to do now was to hurt her in a way she could recover, instead of causing her forever-lasting grief and pain…  
  
  
  
Tai looked up from his Chemistry book as Kari walked silently past him. "Kari!" he called out. "Where-"  
  
"I'm just going to the library Tai.." she interrupted and left.  
  
Tai looked worriedly after her. He suspected that T.K. broke his promise again.  
  
  
  
Kari walked to nowhere at all in mind as she stared at the ground. Someone stepped in front of her and she looked up. It was T.K.  
  
"Kari.." he said to her quietly.  
  
Kari looked away. "Move," she said coldly. She walked straight past him.  
  
T.K. stood frozen for a while, then turned around. "Kari- wait.."  
  
Kari stopped and turned to face him abruptly. "What the hell are you doing? Are you messing around with my emotions?"  
  
T.K. looked down.  
  
"You've always been like this. Making promises you can't keep and hurting people."  
  
T.K. sighed and looked at the sky. "Didn't you know I was that kind of guy? I really don't think this is going to work out. Let's stop seeing each other."  
  
"What?" Kari gave him a frosty look.  
  
T.K. looked down to hide the burning painful emotion on his face.  
  
"Fine. Let's break up. I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust you another time." Kari said bitterly. "I never want to see your face again.." She turned to leave. As soon as her back was facing him she let a single tear fall from her eyes. She kept walking away as the hot tears kept falling…  
  
T.K. started at Kari's back until he could see her no more. I'm sorry Kari… but this is the way it has to be… Better for you to be angry with me than to feel grief for me… Goodbye… My love….  
  
  
  
1.1 The End… 


End file.
